Milkshake
by ladyjr16
Summary: Don walks in the Kitchen and see something different
1. Milkshake

Milkshake  
Summary: Don walks in the Kitchen and see something different  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing  
Warning: Charlie/OC  
Thanks to M. Marchand (inspired me to write again )  
Also what inspired me was my homemade milkshake whee

Don walked into his Dad's no his brothers house (he still was not use  
to the change in owners) and began looking for his dad.

He did not see him in the living room and head a whirling noise  
coming from the kitchen so he started in and stopped, for there in  
the kitchen was Charlie and he was not alone.

A woman about twenty-five with brown hair and who could not be more  
than five feet, was standing at the counter and the whirling noise,  
was a blender (that Don did know they had even had) and was blending  
something that looked like a cherry milkshake.

When she was done she poured it into a glass, put a straw in it, took  
a sip, and then turned to Charlie who was standing behind her and  
offered him the glass. Charlie took a sip, smiled and then took  
another and slowly kissed her.

She almost dropped the glass, but Charlie graped it and put it on the   
counter all the while not even moving from her mouth. After a minute  
oxygen was needed and Charlie pulled back both of them breathing  
hard.

Charlie then smiled and grabbed the glass took a sip and kissed her  
again.

All the while Don was standing there with his mouth open , so that is  
why Charlie was not interested in Amita he had someone else, someone  
who knew Charlie love cherry milkshakes.

Silently as not to disturb the other two in the room Don stepped back  
out of the kitchen and out of the house. He would come back later


	2. Window

Window

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Pairing: Charlie/ OC

Summary: Terry looks out her window and sees something she never thought possible.

Rating: PG

Terry was cleaning her apartment on one of her few days off. As she was cleaning by the T.V she looked out the window and saw into the apartment building next to hers and dropped her cleaning rag.

For there was Charlie kissing a brunette girl in the middle of the living room.

Terry stood at her window with her mouth open for about five minutes till she got a hold of herself and stood away from the window. She smiled to herself so that is why Charlie did not go forward with Amita, he had someone else.

And by the looks of it , she thought to herself as she peeked out of the window again, those two had been together for quite a while if Charlie's hands where any indicator because they were way to low for a couple that had just started to date.

Terry smiled as the girl, no woman, led Charlie to what must be the bedroom. Terry then closed the curtains, sat down on the couch and thought for a minute. She would not tell Don; he did not need to know. She sat there for another minute and picked up the phone and called her sister in Boston. Because she would not tell Don meant she had to tell someone and her sister would be the perfect outlet.

Cleaning could wait.


	3. Pincic

Two updates at one time gasps Oh my! snickers Oh well  
Thank you for all of the reviews

Picnic

Summary: David takes a walk in the park and sees a couple having a picnic

Rating: G

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction I own nothing ;-;

Paring: Charlie/OC

AN: This comes after Milkshake and Window but can be read alone.

Dear Journal,

Well that sounds I'm a 15 year girl and not the twenty-eight year old FBI agent that I am. I have not written in this journal in a long time, not since college, but I saw something to day that I have to get out and I cannot tell anyone else so I write it here.

I was walking in the park (like I usually do on Saturdays that I'm off) around one o'clock and I came to this bench that sets under this big oak tree. I sat down and closed my eyes. After about five minutes unusual noises started to filter into my brain. I opened my eyes, and straight across from me was this couple. This did not surprise me since it was lunch time on a Saturday and a lot of couples were out. At first all I could see was the girl and the back of the man's head. The girl or I should say woman was beautiful with shoulder length brown hair and a body to make the sternest man drool. All I could see of the man was his curly brown hair, well that was all I could see of him till he turned around. Then I saw that it was Charlie! Charlie, Don's smart younger brother, who I thought never thought about anything else but numbers.

This was all a shock for me but what was even a bigger shock is when Charlie laid his head in her lap and she bent down and began to stroke his hair as they talked. After watching a few minutes of this I realized that I was intruding on Charlie's privacy and got up off my bench and walked on. At first I was going to ask Don if he knew about Charlie's girlfriend but then decided to stay out of it for I do not want to cause a fight between those two. However, I had to tell someone so that is why I turned to you my Journal, so now that I have told my tale I have to go. I think I'll start writing in this again for it is a great way to get rid of tension that I cannot tell anyone else about. Bye now.  
David May 16, 2005


End file.
